Systems for communicating voice information have been in use for some time, and typically include telephone communication systems. Communication systems and methods for using traditional telephones, including analog and digital systems have evolved to use various communication networks. These networks and supporting systems include “plain old telephone service” (POTS), public switched telephone networks (PSTN), cellular networks for mobile phones, and others. More recently, the Internet has also been used to carry real-time or near real-time voice communication signals from one point to another. Routing, switching, bridging, and other methods of packaging and delivering data from voice communications is in use but continues to evolve. More effective, less costly, and better quality communication systems and methods for using the same are needed, which this disclosure provides.